This invention relates generally to roll baling machines, typically referred to as round balers which form cylindrical roll bales of crop material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,804 discloses a conventional type of round baler having a two part frame with rollers extending transversely between the side walls of the frame. The rollers are stationarily mounted on the frame to define a generally cylindrical baling zone which has a fixed diameter. The two parts of the baler frame are pivotally connected so that the baling zone may be opened to discharge a bale therefrom. A disadvantage of this type of baler is that it is often difficult and sometimes impossible to form bales when working in short brittle crop material. Another disadvantage is that the bales produced with this type of baler have a soft core and often have a low density.